The Phantom's Daughter
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: Christine has married Raoul but when there were rumors of a pregnancy, Raoul got worried. Sixteen years later, a girl arrives in Paris and her arrival will cause an uproar in the city where so many secrets lay unsolved.UPDATED! CHAPTER 18 and 19 IS UP!
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on any characters related to Phantom of the Opera and I don't own the any story based concept related to the "Phantom of the Opera"_

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Phanfiction so please don't kill me but give reviews of what you think of it so far! Also, I apologize for any misspelled words and/or names!_

_

* * *

_

The Phantom's Daughter

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Opera Populaire was once the most gorgeous buildings in all of Paris. After the terrible of the chandelier, that many witnesses recall, many dared not to wander ever again near the "haunted" place.

Christine Daae, the lead Prima Dona for three shows, went off to marry the ever-so-charming Vicomte de Chagny. From there, the name Christine Daae was never mentioned in the music department again. However, the rumors never faded.

The so-called "Phantom of the Opera" vanished under the Opera Populaire along with the name Christine Daae. Many say that he went back to the "ghost world" where many swore he had first come from. The only evidence proving of his real existence was the single white mask found below the Opera House, which was recovered by Meg Giry, a former ballet dancer at the Opera House.

But even after the Phantom's disappearance, there were rumors of a certain "relationship" from one night of disappearance from the Countess de Chagny. Although her whereabouts were never known, she was quick to return to her husband the very next day. Even so, when the Countess released news of her pregnancy, many wondered about the rumor.

The Vicomte, being fully aware of all rumors relating to his wife, grew highly superstitious of this as well. Shockingly on May 12, after Christine de Chagny II birth was announced, devastating news of her untimely death was heard from the Vicomte himself the very same night.

May 12: Christine de Chagny II is dead

* * *

_I'm sorry that this sounds like a news add or something like that but I promise the second chapter will be much more exciting. I'm hoping to have it posted up sometime during the week. So what do you think of so far? I'm so excited in seeing how people react to this! And I'm sorry this is so short! Please Review!_


	2. Cat

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on "Phantom of the Opera"! _

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated but my computer has a huge virus on it! My next chapter won't be up till the end of the week. Thanks for the reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Cat

The pounding sounds of morning poured within the open window of a small house lying on thirty acres of land. The heir to this land slowly began to awaken at the annoying sound of the ever-so-clever rooster that had a habit of jumping through her window and crowing. This, as her mother had told her, was like any typical morning in the Americas. But today was a different day. Unknown to the annoying rooster that she had named Crow due this morning routine, she had set up a new trap to stall his babbling beak.  
Slowly moving to her position, her "monkey toes" grabbing the rope beneath the covers, and her now wide left eye watched Crow make his way closer to her bed. But before she could pull the rope that set off a small cage hanging right above the rooster, there was a loud scream.  
"CAT!", screamed a voice.  
The heir, Cat which her mother and friends always called her from her full name Catherine Revue, got up from the bed while Crow began his annoying call.  
'Why couldn't I just get a dog?' Cat thought to herself as she readied herself for breakfast. Today was going to be a long day of hard labor on her thirty acre yard of farmland. Work never seemed to be done by the end of the day here in the Americas. Claire, Cat's mother, told Cat at a young age of how she was born in Paris but because Claire's parents had died in the Opera Populaire accident, Claire had no choice but to move with Cat to the Americas.  
Crow suddenly began to squeak and flutter wildly out of Cat's window. Cat jumped and turned to look at her bedroom door where she saw Fat Hampton, her mother's cat.  
"Thank you Fat Hampton. I guess he was bothering you too," Cat said to the oversized gray cat. Fat Hampton has lived with them for over five years now, her mother found him near her work at the wheat factory. Cat got along with him every now and again but ever since his stomach began to gain more then normal cats, days have been rather slow.  
"HURRY UP GIRL!" , yelled Cat's mother from down the stairs. This two-story house was rather small compared to their neighbors' ten-story mansions. And yet, it served its purpose well, raising two single women upon a vast land of cows, horses, sheep, pigs, chickens, and one annoying rooster.  
Although being born in Paris, Cat found the Americas to be a world of invention and imagination. She always found herself completely fascinated with the ever growing spread of technology.  
And yet, Cat found herself drawn into the world of imagination and dreams more then scientific beliefs. At times when she would be horse back riding on Starbuck, their mustang, she felt as if she were flying away back to Paris, into an adventure.  
When school was back in session, Cat removed herself away from her own "created" dimension and back to the facts of everyday life. But when spring or summer returned, Cat was flying all over again with her dark chestnut curls floating in the wind, her eyelids slightly shut over her beautiful dark eyes, and the wind fleeting across the surface of her pale skin. It was no wonder Cat was called the "Night Child". And except for the staying up late, weird dreams of unfamiliar women, and advance experience in all departments of art and music, Cat was a regular young American.


	3. Updates from Mark

_Yay! I finally updated this story! I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I had to create this chapter all over again. I will have more chapters later when I have time but I hope this pleases my readers for now! And I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long but I promise the next one will be!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Phantom of the Opera in any way! I do own Mark and Cat, oh and Fat Hampton! _

_Please enjoy and REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Updates

"What's with the big breakfast?" Cat asked her mother as she entered the kitchen that was piled with food. As she journied farther into the Kitchen, Cat found a complete stranger in fancy, rich clothing sitting at their small, two-seater dining table.

"Good morning, mon cheri." The strange man said standing up and kissing the back of Cat's hand.

"Cat! God lord child, what took you so long? This happens to be an old friend of mine from Paris, Mark Giry," Claire announced.

"Oh! Your're Meg Giry's cousin!" Cat stated aloud.

"Well, yes I am madame. Meg was quite pleased when I said I was to revisit an old firend of mine. She has been quite difficult, especially when dealing with the countess as of late." Mark said.

"Countess?" Cat asked confused.

"The Countess de Chagny, my dear. One of the richest women in Paris," Mark replied.

"Why would they be having confrontations? Madame Giry has always stood by the Countess and viseversa," Claire stated.

"Indeed, but that was before they rebuilt the Opera Populaire," Mark said.

"Oh dear blessful heavens! That can't be!" Cat's mother cried out in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, taking a few steps back away from her mother.

"Mon Cheri, the Opera Populaire has been closed for well over a decade now and no one has dared to go near it," Mark said. "So when it was rebuilt, there was much commotion throughout Paris."

"Because of the so-called 'Opera Ghost'? I thought he was a rumor or fable to scare the young ballet preformers?" Cat asked in much curiousity.

"You know the stories?" Mark asked in suprise.

"It's been her bedtime stories since she was young. A true fan of that 'Opera Ghost' she is." Cat's mother stated. "Who could be crazy enough to do such a thing?"

"The Countess and that brat of a daughter she has," Mark replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Cand and her mother exclaimed.

"Indeed, surely you have not also heard the rumors of a certain hidden relationship between the Countess and the Phantom?" Mark asked.

"Aye but they were long ago, back before the Countess's child passed away after birth. Or so I've heard." Cat said.

"There are new rumors afoot. Something about a conspiracy that the Vicomte did with the babe," Mark said.

"That's ridiculous." Claire said rather shakily. Infact, even mentioning the new rumor sent Cat's mother into a panic attack.

"I believe they are true. Ever since that damn Delilah was born, there has been nothing but a fued. And the way that girl throws herself at her father to get everything she desires is disgusting," Mark stated. " I do hope there is a child of the Phantom. At least she would have the guts to rule the household."

"What of the Opera Populaire? As much as I love hearing you discuss the updates from Paris, I am very curious as to the people who own the rebuilt Opera House." Cat's mother said.

"It was the two original owners, Firmin and Andre." Mark said.

"Really?" Both ladies stated at once.

"Indeed, it seem that as this new rumor has come about, so has the reappearence of the Phantom. And that brings me to why I am here with you ladies today." Mark said and began to rumage through his coat pockets. He then pulled out a letter and handed it to Claire. "The Vicomte told me this was for you eyes only."

Taking the letter hesiantly, Cat's mother went into a seperate room and read the letter carefully. As she returned, she had a fake smile spread across her face.

"We'd best pack quickly. We leave for Paris this afternoon." She stated putting the other two in complete shock.


	4. The Mask and the Boat Ride

_Sorry this took so long to update. Thanks reviewers! Cat is welcomed in Paris in the next chapter. Sorry this is a rather short chapter, I've been really busy!_

_Disclaimer: For disclaimer, see previous chapters!_

_Enjoy!_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mask and Boat Ride

Before Cat had the chance to breathe, they were on a ship to Paris. Claire said nothing of the reason why they were going but instead busied herself on the ship by talking to Mark and look out over the seas.

Cat had never seen the ocean, or dolphins for that matter until now when they swan and jumped along the sides of this massive ship.

"You'll begin to hate this trip in a few hours. In fact, by tomorrow morning you'll be begging us to throw you off," Mark spoke, coming up behind her. Cat was never easy to scare nor suprise, infact, she invited them both into her life with open arms.

"Hardly. I love adventures, and now that I'm experiencing the taste of open water, I cant wait to see what Paris has in store for me," Cat replied with a warm smile.

"You sound like the Countess," Mark stated smiling widely.

"Really?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Indeed _Mon Cheri_, for you see, when Countess de Chagny married the Vicomte, he took away her voice and music," Mark said.

"She was a singer?" Cat asked.

"Indeed, she was famously known as Christine Daae back when Meg and her were students at the Opera Popilaire," Mark explained.

"Is that when the rumors of the Phantom and Christine's relationship began?" Cat asked.

"Nay, they began when the Vicomte de Chagny became Firmin and Andre's Patron. The countess knew the Vicomte from childhood but he had yet to notice her until the night she became Prima Dona for the first time," Mark said.

"So why did he stop her from singing? From the stories I have heard, the Vicomte was a decent man," Cat said.

"My best guess is that if there was a Phantom of the Opera, then the Countess's singing would be a painful reminder of him," Mark stated.

Cat sighed heavily while looking out over the ocean. "I would have liked to have met the famous Opera ghost," Cat admitted.

"With the rebuilt Opera House, I suspect he will return," Mark said.

"But there are stories that he died long ago," Cat stated,

"Nay, all they found was the mask many claimed he always wore," Mark said and reached into his pockets again. Within minutes, Cat found her eyes lingering on the very mask the Phantom of the Opera wore.

"Where did you get that?" Cat asked excitedly as Mark placed the mask in her hands.

"Let's just say Madame Giry happened to come across the guards when they snatched this from Meg's hands," Mark said.

Cat stood there holding the mask the way a child would a present on Christmas morning. Slowly handing it back to Mark, he moved away as if her hands had now poisoned it.

"You shall take care of it now," Mark said. Cat looked at him happily yet totally confused. "But remember to hide it from others eyes. Especially the Vicomte. And remember that should the Phantom return, he will come looking for his mask."

"Then I'd best not let it fall into the wrong hands," Cat said smiling. "I wouldn't want to miss a oppurtunity to meet the real Phantom of the Opera!" She gave Mark a hug in graditude. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. For in time you'll see that the mask is a burden rather then a blessing to withhold. A curse made the very Phantom in my opinion," Mark said before leaving Cat to ponder at his words.

* * *

MUST...STOP...LISTENING TO...PHANTOM CD! HELP!

LOL, please review!


	5. Christine and Raoul

_Yay! Another chappy! Sorry but Erik told me I had too since I haven't updated in a while! Oh, and by the way, try to think of Mark as David Bowie from Labyrinth, if you can't picture him well._

_Disclaimer:See previous chapters!_

_ERIK! What did I say about killing Raoul! Oh no you don't! You better get that little boat of yours back here now! Oops...sorry, on with the story!_

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Christine and Raoul

Indeed, Cat grew to hate the boat and ocean the very next day. Claire even grew to experience seasickness while her daughter grew ill at the sight of the sea as well. Mark stood back, amused at their reactions, but because of the fact he had traveled around the world in a boat helped his immune system overcome seasickness.

But at last, on the afternoon on the fifth day of their voyage, Paris was in clear view. Many people upon the docks of Paris anxiously awaited the boat's return as it floated in.

"There are so many people. I've never seen this big of a crowd before," Cat stated.

"That's because Mark is an important person here in Paris, Cat. Meg Giry is an astounding dancer and thanks to the Chagnys, their family is rather wealthy," Cat's mother said.

"And look, there is the Vicomte himself!" Mark stated as he led the two down the boat stairwell.

Cat looked beyond the crowd to see a man standing outside a carriage. This man appeared wealthy enough. She watched as the Vicomte put his hand out and another hand grab his. A really beautiful woman walked out of the carriage.

"And I'll be! That's the famous Countess de Chagny!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's Christine?" Cat asked in disbelief. She studied the countess. They really seemed similiar in many ways, both Cat and Christine. Thier hair, the face, the petite bodice, the ashen like skin, and oh so much more!

"Mark Giry!" The Vicomte yelled out as the trio walked through the crowd.

"Raoul!" Mark yelled back.

The men walked towards one another, shaking hands. "I hope you had a safe journey as usual?" Raoul asked Mark.

"Of course. How has the Countess and young princess been while I was delayed?" Mark asked politely.

"Very well. Christine, come welcome Mark," Raoul ordered the Countess, however, she was completely staring at Cat as if she were a ghost. "Christine?"

Christine made a slight jump before smiling. "Forgive me. Mark, a pleasure as always," Christine's angel voice spoke.

Mark kissed her hand and smiled. "As you madame, a pleasure," he said. He then took notice that Christine was once again studying Cat intesely. "This is an old friend of mine, Ms. Claire Revue. And her younger daughter Catherine," he stated.

Christine smiled at Cat before sighing heavily and frowning.

"What is the matter madame?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Forgive my wife, Catherine. For you see, our babe, bless her soul, was taken from us a long time ago and, well to say, you very much resemble the escence of her looks," Raoul explained.

Christine blinked and shook her head lightly. "Yes, do forgive me. Raoul, I'm not feeling so well," she said.

"Yes my dear, Mark, I do hope you show the ladies around Paris," Raoul said as he helped Christine into the carriage.

"I will," Mark stated as the trio watched Raoul and Christine drove off, deep into the city. He turned back to them. "Shall we?"


	6. The Opera House

_I updated and I will again later on. I'm sorry my chapters are somewhat short (Eric keeps yelling at me about them!) but I promise their lengths will grow in time. For now I will make it seem like Raoul is a gentleman but beware Raoul fans, there will be Raoul Bashing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:See other chapters!_

_"Past, the point of no return...the final threshold..." _

_Eric! I told you to cut that thing off! We've watched it 7 times straight already! looks to readers Oops...sorry again! LOL Enjoy! ERIC GET BACK HERE!_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Opera House

"And to your right, you'll find the the oldest church in Paris," Mark stated. "I hear that the Pope will be preaching there in a week."

"I was never into religion. I'm just a spiritual girl with my own opinions," Cat stated. "Can we please stop by the Opera House and have a look inside?" She had asked this question before Mark had even begun the tour and he was reluctant to answer.

"I don't see why not. But I must warn you-" Mark began.

"Oh come on Mark! Where's your sense of adventure? If there is a Phantom of the Opera, I want to face him head on and to the death if so be it!" Cat stated excitedly. "Let him try to harm this girl!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Cat," Claire spoke even though she had been silent for most of the tour.

"How can I not be excited?" Cat asked. "To stand the very building you had told me about since I was a little girl mom; to stand on the very stage that the Phantom had once sung on is quite far fetched, but still within my grasp. I will do anything just to have one small tour inside such a historic building."

Mark smiled and looked to Claire as she had nodded her approval to him. In fact, they were not far away from the Opera House, but Mark was entirely avoiding it. The Opera House has changed since is rebuilt but in the past, the building stood like a haunted house that only children had dared one another to go into. Nobody except the new preformers and Chagny family have been in the rebuilt Opera Populaire, and so few of the people who go in talk about their days inside it.

Mark turned the carriage around the old main street, Cat's eyes immediantly staring at the new Opera House, hopping in her seat in excitment. As soon as the carriage stopped in front of the steps, Cat was out and up at the top of the stairs before anyone had the chance to protest. Mark turned around to see that Claire had not budged from the seat.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

She merely shook her head while a crowd stared as Cat walked even closer to the entrance of the Opera House. Was she really that serious? Everyone was obviously concerned for the dear girl.

"Mark come on!" Cat called out, ignoring the crowd's stares and gossiping. Mark sighed heavily and walked inside with Cat, the crowd in gasps. An astounding sight beheld them within.

The grand stairwell lay stood tall, as if there had never been a fire. The statues called to the visiters, the paint smelled fresh, and the magnificance of the archeticure were beyond any words to describe. It was as if they had just stepped back in time. But then, when Cat looked up at the ceiling, she saw that the roof had appeared to have a hole that shot through to the outside, as if it had not been redone.

"I thought you said it was completely rebuilt?" Cat asked in confusion.

"It was until this morning," Raoul said as he entered the room from atop the grand stairwell. "There was some kind of prank and an explosion on the roof was the result of it. Strangely, no one was found. But nonetheless, it shall be redone before our first Opera preformance."

"Who would wanto to destroy something so beautiful?" Cat asked while climbing the stairs alongside Mark to Raoul's level.

"A ghost," Mark suggested.

"Please, Mark. You know how I feel about the Phantom," Raoul said in disgust.

"Oh, forgive me," Mark stated.

"I don't see a reason to be afraid," Cat said firmly. "If the explosion was caused by a Phantom Ghost why didn't he try anything extreme like murder? He has done it before."

Everyone went silent before Raoul cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, how about a tour of the stage?" Raoul kindly asked.

"What of the Countess? She was claiming that she was not well," Mark asked suspiously.

"She's quite fine, Delilah is taking care of her. I can give Catherine a tour of the stage while you accompany Ms. Revue around Paris and later Meg Giry will bring Catherine and rejoin you two," Raoul suggested.

"That would be great! I could stay here for a while!" Cat agreed excitedly.

"If Catherine is sure, then yes, that would be fine Count. If you'll excuse me, I'll join Claire in the carriage. This place has a eerie feeling to me. Are you sure you'll be alright Catherine?" Mark asked.

Cat smiled and nodded her head before watching Mark bow and leave the Opera House. Cat then turned back to Raoul.

"Why is everyone so scared of this Phantom?" Cat asked. "He's no more a legend then Hercules or Roman gods."

Raoul sighed heavily at the mention of the Phantom. "How well do you know about the Opera House Catherine?" he asked.

"Cat, please sir, my friends call me Cat. I probably know the historics from what my mother has told me but not more then you, I suppose," she replied.

"Then I believe you'll find my tour to be quite educational Cat," Raoul said.

"Yes, I have often dreamed of this place. As a child I have dreamt of singing on stage of dancing with other ballerinas, but alas, I have no such talents. I can hold a pitch but I can never measure up to be a Prima Dona or even a chorus part. Being here is such a honor," Cat said. "I suppose I have you to thank."

"You are very welcome. Your mother and I are aquaintences of sorts. I sent a letter begging for her to come and witness our opening play," Raoul explained. "When I last saw you, you were but a babe in your mother's arms. I smiled at you and you giggled back before falling asleep. Too young to remember I suppose, but all children are such at that age."

"Yes, I can barely remember anytime spent here. I have blurred memories but none strong enough to follow and investigate on," Cat said. "Anyhow, this is the present, and I will spend my time here getting to know my heritage."

"I hope you find your answers," Raoul said holding out a arm and leading her backstage, back to where old memories still lay active.

* * *

_Please Review! Thank you reviewers! And for those who don't, I'm still watching you!_


	7. Curious

_Here is chapter seven! Raoul is starting to show his true colors but what is he really up to? I hope you enjoy this chapter, I might have the next one up tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure._

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Update tonight," Eric demands_

_No, I'm the one who decides when the next chapter goes up! _

_"I want to see how I react to my daughter!" Eric exclaims_

_Who said it was your daughter?_

_"That's what the story is called, 'The Phantom's Daughter'" Eric states_

_Point taken._

_Oops...sorry, back to the story!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Chapter 7: Curious

"And it was in this very spot where the scene fell on the famous Prima Dona, Carlotta," Raoul stated while pausing on the large stage and pointing at his feet. "Or so I've heard. I left abrutely before this incident had taken place."

"That was before Christine made her debut right?" Cat asked as she turned from him and looked out at all the empty seats.

"Indeed, that happened the very next night. An amazing site she was, her voice so heavenly like an angel. Ah those were the days," Raoul said sighing heavily. "Alas, Christine Daae shall never sing again."

"Does she refuse to?" Cat asked curiously, turning around to face him again.

"In some ways yes. Her voice is a constant reminder of the monster that haunts this building's past," Raoul said.

"Maybe it's just you he haunts. Perhaps he only wishes for her voice again," Cat said looking down at her feet.

"He is a ghost! Nothing more then a monster of the past. The Phantom of the Opera is dead and the Opera Populaire is under new mangement," Raoul stated angerily.

Cat walked around the stage, imagining she was in front of thousands of people just as Christine had been. As her body began to sway to the music in her head, she began to hum a tune, god only knows from where, but it was Raoul who made her stop.

"Where have you heard that song before?" Raoul asked in a suprised tone.

"I don't know. I suppose I made it up as a child but I have no words to go along with it," Cat replied.

"Interesting," Raoul mumbled to himself. "Is your voice trained?"

"I've only taught myself, but I'm still no Prima Dona," Cat said. "As I have stated earlier, I can hold a pitch well but cannot match a voice like Christine Daae."

"I think we can deal with that. So, Cat, how would you like to play the second leading role in our second opera preformance?" Raoul asked. "I do not want you to be pressured but if you are certain, I'll make sure Delilah and yourself share a solo to test you're talent."

"Oh could I? That would be so wonderful-wait, my mother and I are only visiting, this is not a permanent home for us," Cat said.

"Well then I will have a chat with your mother and see if she is willing to have you stay with us here in Paris," Raoul suggested. "You'll find that I can be very...persuasive."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're welcome, but now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. If you wait here, I am quite sure Meg will not be long," Raoul said, bowing and then leaving Cat alone on the stage.

Cat could hardly believe her ears. Singing in the Opera Populaire. Today was by far the best day of her young life.

Something interruppeted her thoughts however, as she began to hear sweet music coming from inside, behind the stage.

It was powerful, so powerful that Cat found herself being drawn to the Prima Dona room without even any recognition. Her hand shakily opened the door only to find that the music had stopped and her reflection was there staring back at her.

Waliking into the room, Cat found an old painting of Carlotta and Christine on each side of the door. She turned to look back at the mirror. The music began to start up once again but since Cat could not find where it was coming from, she decided to leave.

There was a crashing sound that thundered behind the mirror that made Cat nearly jump out of her skin. As she moved closer to the fightening mirror, she saw a small opening to what looked like a hidden passage way.

There were ungodly yells coming from behing the mirror and as Cat slipped her fingers through the small opening, the music begun again.

Cat found that she could push aside the mirror to find a somewhat maze of corridors leading to the cellars of the Opera House.

Pending on her actions, Cat entered the passage and was once again being drawn by the music through the dark labyrinth.

She came across a series of stairs leading downward. Unsure, she took each step slowly down, and yet, the music gave her more courage to take each step with it's clever rhythm.

But suddenly, the floor beneath Cat fell and she tried to grab a side but with no luck. Cat fell into a large pond of deep water and by the time she had reached the top of the water, she noted a large gate coming down in amazing speed, in order to cause her to drown. Panicking, she desperately tried the reach the side of the pond but fail as the last of her minutes came closing down.

"HELP!" she cried out. "Help me! Anybody!"

Taking a gulp of air while the gate now pushed her under the water, Cat wondered how it came to this moment.

Her heartbeat was slowing down from lack of oxygen, she felt as if she were about to burst.

The gate suddenly began to float back up to the top as another person jumped into the water, grabbing Cat's small body.

Cat was dizzy and was close to blacking out but when her head was in the air, she coughed up the water in her lungs, making a clear passage for more air. Her savior, in the meantime was pulling her up onto a safe ground.

"Thank...you," Cat croaked as she gasped for air and passing out.

"Is it really you Christine?" her savior said before picking her up and taking her to his lair.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yes do review before she throws another object at me!" Eric crys out as he runs from me throwing a vase at him._

_YOU CALL YOURSELF THE PHANTOM! COME HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thank you to all those who did review!_


	8. Eric the Phantom

_This is a long chapter so I hope people are happy with it. I won't be able to update for a while so please be paitent!_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Erik the Phantom

Cat woke up with a jump. With her head pounding she looked around the dim litted room. She was in a new surrounding, laying upon a swan bed while bathing in the lights of candles all around her. Beside her, she saw a music box with a monkey playing the very tune she had been humming since she was a child.

A stinging pain hit her left side while Cat tried to move but two strong hands held her to the bed until the pain subsided.

"The water in you swallowed caused preassure to your left lung and thus causing a rib to crack. I advise that you not move for a while," a comforting male voice spoke.

Cat could not reply as she starred into the face of her savior. A handsome man with the top half of his face covered with a black mask, his voice soft and velvet, a hint of a scottish accent perhaps but it was nonetheless intoxicating.(_I know this is her father but hey, I will admitt that even my father is handsome!)_

"You're him! The Phantom of the Opera," Cat croaked with her sore voice. The was a hint of hurt that ran across this man's face.

"Do you remember me so little Christine?" he asked gently. Cat blinked and shook her head.

"What? You think I'm Christine?" Cat asked and let out a heartily laugh. "Oh yes, that's priceless. Can't say I blame you since it seems a lot of people have thought that since I arrived here."

"You are not Christine?" he asked, disappointment was in his voice.

Cat shook her head. "No. I just arrived here from the Americas with my mother. The Vicomte de Chagny took me on a tour of-" she said.

"You are a friend of the Vicomte?" the Phantom asked in rage.

"On some terms!" Cat stated defending herself in an anger tone. "He was being generous to show me around the Opera House! I was suppose to meet Meg before-" she gasped loudly. "Oh no, Meg is going to wonder where I am then tell my mom who is going to kill the Vicomte!"

"That would be best for all of us," the Phantom mumbled.

Cat completely ignored his words and tried to get up but his arms immediantly held her down. "Let me go! I have to go back!" she yelled.

The Phantom held a good grip as she struggled against him. "You will not be going anywhere. Tresspasser or not, I can not let you harm yourself farther in your condition," he said.

"But what about Meg?"Cat asked as she calmed down.

"I will send word to Meg Giry of your condition and all will be well but I cannot let you leave this way," the Phantom stated.

"You know Meg Giry? Oh, of course! You also knew her mother!" Cat stated.

"Indeed. Her mother and I are close friends. Now rest and please do not fret, no harm will befall you, even if you are a friend of the Vicomte," the Phantom reassured her. He got off the bed and began to walk out of the room.

"Cat," she stated quickly, catching his attention. "My friend's call me Cat. Thank you for saving my life..." she trailed off in her words as she watched him turn around to face her.

"Eric," he said before feeling confident to leave the room.

Cat fell asleep peacefully while Eric began to play his music once again. His music was like a cover of dreams that gently shifted over and across her body very lightly.

As fast as she fell asleep, she was awake once again, looking at the strange monkey playing the symbols.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked as he entered the room and noticed that she was awake.

"Trying to be nice?" Cat asked. From the stories she had heard about this ghost, he wasn't a pleasent guy. "That isn't like the Phantom."

"The Phantom died long ago," Eric stated coldly. "I am merely concerned with my guest."

Cat sighed. "I'm fine. My throat's a little sore but other then that and the cracked rib, I feel fine," Cat said.

Eric nodded and moved to the side of the bed. The black mask still covering the top half of his face.

"Why do you not wear the white mask which you are so famously known for?" Cat asked, knowing that the answer lay in her jacket pocket on the chair behind him.

"I'm afriad a gang of actors and actresses stole it from my home along with some of my paintings and belongings," Eric admitted.

"But do you ever wish you could have it back, just for old time-sakes?" Cat asked in a teasing voice. Perhaps she could befriend this ghost afterall.

"What are you playing at child?" Eric asked in an irritated tone.

"The name's Cat, remember? Don't go calling me child, nor kid, or anything like that," Cat ordered. She then let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I might be stuck here for a few days and I think it will be a lot faster if we just agree to a friendship now before we start banging heads together."

"If you wish it," he replied.

"I would, very much," Cat said smiling then holding out her hand. He gratiously accepted and shook her hand. She looked to the chair behind him and pointed to her cloak. "Can you hand me my cloak, please?"

He nodded and handed her what she asked for. Cat eagerly searched through her pockets. Slowly, she revealed to him the white mask. He jumped back in suprise. Handing it to him, she smiled as he turned and replaced the black mask with the old white one.

"That's a lot better," Cat said.

"Wherever did you find this?" Eric asked, still in disbelief it was now back on his face.

"Let's just say I have a few connections of my own," Cat said.

"Thank you," Eric said.

"You're welcome. You play beautiful music. That's how I got down here, you know, I followed you're music. Anyway, did you write the new opera the company is preforming?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I have not written an Opera for many years. I despise the Vicomte and his offspring Delilah," Eric admitted angerily.

"Yeah, well, that was obvious," Cat said. "I'm sorry you didn't get Christine but you can't always have everything you want. Otherwise you'll be spoiled." She paused for a few moments. "Do you still love Christine?"

Eric did not respond for a long time but then nodded his head yes to Cat's suprise. "I cannot just stop my love for her, it's like asking me not to breathe," he said.

Cat sighed at his romantic qoute. "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" Cat asked.

Eric reached up and caressed the mask he wore. "You returned to me my diginity, I owe you," he answered.

"Ok, even after Christine was married, did you two...you know...have an affair?" Cat asked.

Eric sat for a moment in thought. "I can only recall one affair together after the Vicomte returned home drunk and raped Christine. She told me she had no where else to go and so I welcomed her. His rape made a child that ended up losing a battle of her own. I pity the child, even though she was the Vicomte's. I immagine she would be a replica of her mother in spirit as well as voice," he said.

"She must have been devestated," Cat stated.

"Indeed. She went into a depression that still holds her to this day. She refuses to believe my existance now, and has never contacted me again," Eric said.

"I'm sorry. She did seem rather weird when we met," Cat admitted.

"You two met?" he asked.

"Yes but she kept starring at me," Cat said.

"I can see why," Eric said. "I too thought you were Christine so how could she not see that as well. You could be a splitting image of her."

"No. I can't even sing well, let alone be Prima Dona. The only thing I am good at is playing and writing music much like yourself," Cat said.

"Anyone can sing if they put their mind to it," Eric said. He noticed that Cat's face was interested in the Monkey music box he made as a child.

"I'm sorry. I know the tune this plays," Cat said and began to hum the tune to him.

"_Masquerade. Paper faces on parade.Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you._" Eric sang. "I made the lyrics up as I got older."

"Maybe I heard it from my mother back home," Cat said.

"You say you came from the Americas?" Eric asked.

"Yes but my mother told me I was born in here in Paris. I came to this Opera House just to see a part of my heritage," Cat said.

"I was born in Scottland until a band of gypies captured me and brought me here to Paris for amusement," Eric said.

"How horrible! But look at what you've built here. You compose beautiful music, you've made a fantasy home, hey, you don't have to deal with taxes, and you have gained some friends. If you ask me, the night is your companion and solitude your guide but that doesn't mean you'll spend forever here," Cat said.

Eric then began to bob his head up and down. He smiled at Cat." You Cat, are a genius!" he said standing up.

"Tell me something I don't know," Cat agreed. "Why?"

"How would you like to help me make a new Opera?" he asked.

"Ok, but what if I can't get out of bed?" she questioned back.

He moved over to the bed and picked her up bridal style in his arm, taking her out of the room and over to his organ where he sat her down.

"In return for helping me make this Opera, I will personally give you singing lessons," Eric said.

"So, you really think there's hope for me?" Cat asked.

"I can qurantee it," Eric replied.

* * *

_Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Plans

_Oh god...I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have not been around the computer at all! I'm sorry this is so short but more is on it's way!_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters!_

_Thank you reviewers! Please review if you haven't! I love comments!_

* * *

_oh good, he's finally asleep. jeez that phantom sure knows how to throw a party!_

_Oops...back to the story_

* * *

Chapter 9: Plans

After hours of singing lessons and musical beginings, Eric ordered thatCat go back to bed to rest. Cat made no objections this time round as to feeling extremely tired from all the work. In just the few hours they worked together, they made their first song to a new Opera. Cat designed the tunes while Eric provided the lyrics. It was a bumpy road as their arguments had given Cat a headache, but she later felt proud of thier accomplishments. Never before did she dream of the day when she, Catherine Revue, would sit next to the Phantom and create a piece of masterpiece.

After a long nap, Cat woke up refreshed and redy to begin again. She slowly got off the bed, grabbing nearby what looked like a nice walking stick, andmade her way out of the room. She could hear the music of the newly created song and smiled as to how pleased the Opera Ghost loved her rhythms. He was so much different the she had pictured him long ago.

She use to imagine this spiderly, frightening, and threatening creature that dared to kill you at the slightest glance at him. But even with his foul temper, Erik turned out to be far more stranger. he was gentle, caring, kind, beautiful, and best of all a total gentleman.

Erik was the type of role model Cat always pictured her father to be. Claire had dated many men but none wanted to "adopt" a child not of their own. This brought Cat's trust in men down, even now she stood there worriedly as she watched the Phantom play. She knew very little from Erik's side of the story yet it felt like they were connected in some way. So alike, it was scary to sit next to him

at times.

"Your strength returns," Erik stated even though he had not turned to see her as she stared at him.

"How-" Cat asked surprised.

"Many years in darkness and solitudes teaches you even the smallest tapping sounds of rats above," Erik responded as he turned to her. "Very soon you will be able to return to your world and forget our meeting ever happened."

Cat laughed. "And what leave you here alone to finish my work too? As far as I'm concerned we're friends and there is such a thing as friends visiting one another," she said. Her face turned serious. "Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose our friendship."

Erik sighed and smiled. "Neither do I, Cat. But you cannot risk your life just to visit a Phantom. The Vicomte would behead you to know you side with me," he replied.

"Don't worry about the Vicomte. He isn't suspious yet. I'll have the Prima Dona room made for me as my sanctuary since everyone is so afriad of it. I can use the mirror," Cat stated.

"You did all this thinking in one short nap?" Erik asked amazed.

"No just made it up as I spoke," Cat said causing Erik to laugh. Suddenly, thundering music entered the caves making Cat cover her ears in disqust. "What on earth was that?" she asked as the music died down.

"The Vicomte's new opera. No opera not of my own work will play on that stage," he stated in anger.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked worriedly. Erik immediantly got up and grabbed his coat rushing to the boat.

"It is already opening night and the Phantom will return. Stay here and you'll be safe," Erik said getting in the boat. Cat sadly watched as the Opera Ghost left her sight.

"Things really don't change," she mumbled to herself as she sat at the organ and made up a new tune.


	10. Madame Giry

_Hey everyone! YAY! My band placed third overall, which is extrememly well for us! Anyway, I will be updating faster now that I have spare time! Have a happy Halloween!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based on Phantom of the Opera, its music, story or characters! I wish I did though. laughs evilly_

_Please Review!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Madame Giry's Visit

Cat sat at the organ, playing a simple tune over and over again, huming its rythm until here head felt like it would explode. Erik had been gone for several hours, and there were times where Cat was sure she could hear screaming coming from above. What had the Phantom done?

Cat had not realised how much energy she had spent playing the organ when she found herself being awakened by a strange old woman. Immediantly jumping back, causing pain to her ribs, she fell to the ground, frightened.

"Oh dear!" the old lady cried out as she was at Cat's side. "I'm so sorry to have frightened you!"

Cat clutched her chest, gasping at the pain. What on earth was this lady doing down in the Phantom's lair? Cat looked up to her as the pain slowly subsided.

"No...it's alright," Cat said between gasps.

"What on earth are you doing down here child? Don't you know this is a dangerous place?" the lady asked as she placed her hand on Cat's shoulder.

"No more dangerous then if I were living off the streets of Paris I'm sure," Cat mumbled. "I find a sort of comfort here madame, and as I am in no condition to leave, this has made my days here quite peaceful."

The lady made a slight gasp. "You do not realize what you are saying!" she exclaimed. "There is a ghost here! Has he not already warned you to leave, to go away?"

"Why would a phantom do that to a girl in my position?" Cat asked. "I have seen no ghost but found this place by accident and I am nearly well now to leave. And may I ask madame what you are doing here?"

"My business lies with the owner of this Opera House," the lady replied. "A girl has disappeared from our city and she was last seen on the Opera stage where the Vicomte di Chagny left her."

"Why are you looking for her?" Cat asked shakily.

"May I ask why this would concern you young lady?" the woman asked.

"Because I found her and she is the missing girl you speak of," spoke a familiar voice from the boat that had arrived unnoticed.

"Erik!" Cat exlcaimed in surprise. The strange lady bowed to the Phantom of the Opera.

"Madame Giry, what business have you with my new pupil?" Erik asked as he joined them near the organ.

"Madame Giry?" Cat exclaimed and turned back to the woman.

"New pupil?" Madame Giry also exlcaimed. "Sir! This is Catherine Revue, the missing daughter of Claire Revue and the woman who now lies in a hospital bed sick, dying, wanting to see her daughter again. You tell me she's been hiding under your hospitality?"

"Dying!"Cat cried out, she fell to the floor again, tears falling out of her eyes.

Madame Giry fell to the floor at once. "Oh my poor dear. I am sorry to be the one to tell you of such horrible news. Claire has been poisoned, how and by who we do not know for now but everyday she has called out for you, begged us to find you. Will you not go to her? I fear she has little time left," she stated. Madame Giry then turned to Erik. "But I fear the decision upon her leaving is of your opinion?"

"He does not hold me captive," Cat stated. "Erik may be the Phantom that many fear, he may be the man that murders others even though they are innocent but he no monster to me. He does not hold me as a prisoner. He has taken care of me, taught me, even helped to sing and yet you stand there to accuse him of harsh rumors."

"Do not blame Madame Giry, Cat. She has helped me in debts that I cannot fully repay," Erik said then helped the young girl to stand up. "Your mother needs you now more then ever. I will always be here but you do not belong here." He then turn to Madame Giry. "I will help you get her above but that is as far as I dare go."

Madame Giry nodded then lead them back to the boat, surprised at the Phantom's kindness. Erik wrapped the young girl in a hug.

"Friends forever, Catherine Revue. I promise, this meeting will not be our last," he stated before helping her into the boat.


	11. No

_Ok, here's another chappy! Won't have time tonight or tomorrow to update so prepare for another one on Wednesday. I have to catch up in my other story, plus I'm adding a Labyrinth story this week so again, sorry for the delay!_

_Disclaimer: See other chapters!_

_Please Review!_

* * *

Chapter 11: No!

"Mom!" Cat cried out in the small hospital room as she ran to her mother's side. Everyone was there:Christine, Mark, Meg, Madame Giry, and even Raoul's daughter Delilah who looked half bored until Cat came rushing through the room, nearly falling out of Mark's arms who was holding her because of her condition. Raoul had met up with Cat earlier but when the doctor insisted they take some of her blood so they can transfer it to her mother, Raoul then stayed behind with the good doctor.

As Cat lay crying at her mother's side, the doctor walked in shaking his head. "Had we caught the poison earlier she might have had a fighting chance but the poison has spread too far. There's no chance she'll survive the night,"he stated.

Cat started sobbing as she clutched her mother's cold hand. She had never broken down so easlily in front of public before, but there was no need to hide it. Soon she would be an orphan, like the Phantom, and no doubt would have to return to the Americas alone.

"It's...not...fair," she cried. Mark took this chance and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"The only thing we can do now is pray," the doctor said. "I'm sorry. I wish we had better-" But he was stopped as Christine raised her hand to the doctor. She nodded to him, a signal for him to leave, at which he did.

Everyone sat in silence as hours passed. Delilah eventually left to go home once it reached midnight and as did Meg who was very tired herself. But Christine, Mark, and Madame Giry remained with Cat who was now laying on the bed next to her lifeless mother.

Every half-hour, the doctor would return and give an estimated time, each one becoming even smaller.

Then at last, at 3:45 am, Claire Revue's heart gave up. All three adults held the young girl as the doctors were forced to take her mother's body away to the morge where she would eventually be checked for any other clues to the poison mystery.

Just as the body left, Raoul barged in and with what looked like a lawyer.

"Who is Ms. Catherine Revue?" the lawyer asked in a monotone voice.

"Who wants to know?" Mark asked.

"Relax Mark. Catherine, I'm very sorry to hear about Claire but I do have some news that might cheer everyone up," Raoul stated.

"Nothing you say can make me happy again," Cat said. This was true. More then likely, it could only be Erik's music that could have the power to reach her sore heart. He has known this type of pain, sang and wrote about. Perhaps Erik would not mind if Catherine would live with him. That way, the both of them would not have to be alone.

"I believe I can ease the pain," the lawyer stated gently. He then pulled out layers of paper. "Based on some blood tests both the doctor and Raoul gathered from you and Claire Revue, I have results that prove Claire is NOT Catherine's mother," he said.

"What?" Cat screamed.

"It's true," Raoul said as he kneeled next to the girl. "In fact, the truth really is Christine is your mother," he explained.

"What?" everone exploded.

"No! Claire is my mother!" Cat yelled.

"I'm afraid not. You see, we were just informed by the Vicomte that before the doctors could reach Claire, who was found by Raoul, that she had told him everything," the lawyer stated.

"She was a nurse at this very hospital the day you were born. She took you to the Americas in hopes that she would ransom you for some money that was taken from her when she was stripped of her title as Baroness. As a result, she did come to care for you as her own, and felt no need for a ransom. The doctors told us our child had died because there was Claire had mixed up babies. You're home now Catherine. We can be a family again," Raoul said.

"No! I won't, I can't believe your lies!" Cat yelled running out of the room, then out of the hospital. Rain was pouring down hard but Cat could care less. Her heart was bleeding. Everything she was was a lie. Nothing about her was real. Not her name, not her mother, not her life, not even the part about her past, the stories Claire Revue had told her. All lies!

This was like a big nightmare that Cat could never wake from. She was stuck here with strangers, two of which turned out to be her parents. Claire was all that Cat had in this strange society and now she was lost.

Cat suddenly felt a heavy coat cover her body but she made no move to reject it. Then a sweet voice began to talk to her.

"I never could believe you were dead. I held you when you were first born and sang to you a tune. You were a strong babe, much like your father, and I fell into a depression unlike any other the minute they told me you were gone," she said.

Cat turned to face Christine who was crying as well. "I know I cannot replace the happy life Claire started for you and I'm happy she gave you such happiness. But I can pick up where she left off, if you want. Our house is always welcome to you," Christine continued. She hugged Cat . "I'm so happy to see you again Christy."

"Christy?" Cat asked.

"Your real name, your birth name, is Christine de Chagny after me. I called you Christy when I sang to you," Christine explained.

"Please, I like Catherine. I may be your daughter, but Catherine Revue will always be apart of me and I have grown attached to this name," Cat stated.

Christine nodded in understanding. "Catherine, I will grow to like that name as well. I can not change the past, but we can renew the future," she replied. They hugged one another. "Let's get inside. Raoul and Delilah would not like it if they had to take care of us when we get sick," Christine said making Cat laughed. So, things could get better afterall.


	12. Visiting

_I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! I recently came down with Mono so it will be a while before I update but please be paitent. I promise the chapters will be better as they move on. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to _Sirrius's Sister_because this person is a fantastic reviewer! Thank you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer:See other chapters!_

_Please review!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Visiting

Time seemed to almost fly for the next few months for Catherine de Chagny. God, she hated that name. That name did not exist yet, she was still Catherine Revue but every day Raoul would push the subject of signing some papers to make her stay permenant. Mark returned to the Americas, watching over the plantation until Cat had made her decision. But true to his word, Cat received her belongings along with a new surprising guest; Fat Hampton.

"No cats! Father! You know how it affects my voice! Get rid of the vile creature!" Delilah complained. She had been this bratty since the moment Cat walked through the de Chagny's door.

Raoul was at Delilah's every beck and call, always taking her side. "Catherine, really, the cat must go," he stated that almost sounded like an order.

Cat sneered at Delilah who only raised her head in defiance. There would always be tension between these two. Cat sighed looked at Fat Hampton who meowed in her lap. Then, an idea rushed over her.

"Oh, don't worry. I have the perfect owner in mind for him," Cat said putting Fat Hampton in a carrying bag while gathering a few more of his items.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Christine offered kindly. Dear Christine, Cat's only friend in this house. Such a gentle soul.

"No. I'll be fine on my own," Cat replied and left the de Chagny residence. She called for a carriage and ordered it to her safehouse. It was the place she had been longing to see once more since Claire's death; the Opera House.

Raoul was cautious when Cat asked for the old Prima Dona room, not even he dared to go near it. But that was when she promised to live with the de Chagny's as they had originally planned. Christine insisted they make her as happy as possible but what was happy when you have an evil step-sister named Delilah? So since no designer dared to enter the room, Cat prepared it herself, never glancing at the mirror or seeing the famous Phantom of the Opera.

And yet, even after the two Opera shows premired with diasterous reviews and numerous rumors, Cat had yet been brave her savior. Her ribs now were healed along with any other injuries that she had obtained, but still she missed the music. Of course, Delilah always got the leading roles and Cat had yet to sing, she enjoyed dancing in front of an audience however.

Entering her room and sitting Fat Hampton on the ground, Cat turned, locking the door behind her. Picking up the Cat, she hurriedly ran in the mirror and down the passageway with eager and excitment.

She came across the boat that Madame Giry put her on to take her out of this haven. This lead directly to his lair, and with that knowledge, they got in the boat.

It was a rather difficult start with the boat and stirring it, but Cat soon got the hang of it after a few strokes. The boat traveled to a large gate, not something Cat had remembered seeing. Pausing the boat only inches from the metal bars, Cat got out to stand in the water and next to the boat.

"Erik! Erik!" Cat called out. The place seemed too quiet, to still for anyone to be alive in such a place. Erik suddenly appeared from behind a fallen curtain. As he walked to the lever to open the gate, Cat got back in the boat and rowed it inside the lair.

"Forgive me Cat. I have not seen you in so long that I thought you might have forgotten me," he stated as he helped her out of the boat.

"Now how could I forget you, the Phantom of the Opera?" Cat asked causing the both of them to grin. They hugged one another, happy to know that someone other then themselves cared for them.

"How have you faired?" Erik asked after a long pause.

Cat sighed heavily. As much as they butted heads the last time she was here, he still acted as a gentleman. "There is so much that has happened these past couple of months but first, I have a gift for you," she said reaching back to the boat.

"Really?" he replied in disbelief. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cat revealed Fat Hampton.

"Delilah is allergic to cats and since Raoul won't allow cats in his house, I figured it would be alright if he stayed with you," Cat explained quickly as she saw his reaction.

"O-of course," Erik replied shakily and watched the cat run over and sit on the organ chair as Cat placed him down. He then blinked at what Cat just said. "De Chagny's house? What the bloody hell are you doing there? Did you not hear me when I ordered you to stay away from him?"

Cat's face glared at him. "What the hell do you mean ordering me around?" she yelled. "I'm not some child of yours! I have my reasons!"

"They better be good," Erik mumbled angerily.

Cat turned away from him, not wanting to cry in front of man. She hadn't thought about Claire's death with all the preparation to the Prima Dona room. Now the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. Erik frowned by the girl's sudden movements.

"Cat?" he asked.

Cat gasped realizing she had started to cry uncontrollably. "My...my mother...died," she stated rather slowly as the sobs rushed into her system.

Erik, without a second thought, walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl as she now cried into his shoulder. He knew her pain all to well. When his mother abandoned him to the streets he too knew the pain. It was something that could destroy the heart if not cared for properly.

"I'm sorry. Why are with the de Chagny's?" he asked again, much more gentler and full of paitience.

"When...my mom...died...Raoul came in with a lawyer. He ...said Claire...she really...she wasn't my mother," Cat replied. "Christine Daae is."


	13. Music of the Night

_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long and I can't promise a fast update with my current health situation but I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers who have been paitient with me. I truly appreciate it! So, in respect to all those who have reviewed any of my chapters, this chapter is dedicated to you guys!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything based on Phantom of the Opera._

_Please Enjoy!  
_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Music of the Night

"You're a Vicomte's child?" Erik exclaimed in complete disgust.

"No!" Cat winced. "I mean, I don't want to be! I want to be Catherine Revue not a child of the famous Christine Daae and a jerk of a husband! To be with them? I'd rather die! They're trying to convert my name to Christine de Chagny but no. They need my permission and I can't allow them, not with Raoul. I've seen his temperament even when he tries not to. And on top of that, he comes home drunk half the time." Cat then sighed heavily. "But I can't leave Christine. As much as I don't want Raoul as a father, I can't deny wanting a kind mother like Christine has been for me."

Erik sighed. "Christine was always an angel. No Vicomte can destroy the fire that Christine bares," he said.

"I beg to differ," Cat stated in an angered tone. "I know Raoul abuses her-"

"He hits her?" Erik exclaimed in pure shock.

"I do not know for sure. She is so depressed, even when I was forced into their household. Oh Erik, I feel like you are all I can talk to now. Raoul sent Meg away, Mark to the Americas. I don't even know what happen to Madame Giry," Cat said as her eyes brimmed with tears. She sobbed for a few moments. "Can't I stay with you?"

Erik sighed once more and kneeled before the girl. "I wish you could," he stated. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you but I've been so caught up in the music that you've inspired for me." He grasped her hands with his gloved ones. "You cannot stay here. Christine needs you. You cannot just come into the darkness as I did, not when there is an angel above seeking your guidance."

"What if I somehow got Christine to come here? I know she loves you-"Cat began.

"No one does," Erik stated standing up and turning his back from her. "Not even Christine. She refuses this place, her voice, me. I should have never comforted her that night."

"I love you Erik," Cat said standing. "You're my dear friend, my idol, my tutor." She looked around to see music scattered everywhere when the Phantom did not answer. She sighed and picked up a sheet of music and studied it. "The words are very good but the tune is to vibrant for it."

"I gave up on that song," Erik stated turning around slowly.

"You shouldn't have. I like the words very much," Cat said. She turned to the organ and began to play a simpler tune that came to her as she read over the lyrics. She was teasing him. Trying to get his attention.

"From the heart," Erik stated.

"Excuse me?" Cat asked as her hands paused on the instrument.

Erik grabbed her right hand, placing it on her heart. "Your voice must come from the heart and soul. You need to feel the music within you. Feel the power, desire, and depths of the song. Let it fill your voice to the point of explosion. And when that happens, you will truly know the words to your tune," he explained. "Now, start again. And this time, don't just try to hum the words." Cat did it just as he instructed with more passion, letting her voice fill the Phantom's lair. "Again," he ordered.

They practiced the song together for hours, changing words and simplifying the tune to match in harmony. Fat Hampton made himself comfortable in the Swan bed as he listened to the music. Together, Erik and Cat created two new pieces of music to add to their new Opera.

"How much more music until we set this on stage?" Cat asked feeling very exhausted.

"My dear, we are only in Act 1 still. We have many more to go," Erik replies. He continued to write lyrics while Cat dozed off on the Swan bed next to Fat Hampton.

When it was getting fairly late, Erik picked up Cat's frail body and carried her back to the Prima Dona room. Before leaving her, Erik placed a note on her table bedside.

"Sweet dreams Christine de Chagny Ⅱ ," Erik stated before fading behind the cursed mirror once more.


	14. Raoul's Punishment

_I am so sorry this took so long to update. My father is in the hospital and it's been rough. I know this chappy is short but I will update it very quickly! Thank you so much reviewers!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Phantom of the Operabut I do own Cat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_grins and runs behind stage_

* * *

Chapter 14: Raoul's Punishment

Cat woke up, suprised to be in the Prima Dona room. Looking around, she patted the letter from Eril beside her. She carefully opened it up, reading each word with caution.

* * *

Dear Cat,

Do not fret about the Vicomte for if he is to harm you in any way, I shall ring his neck. As for the aabsent-minded Delilaf, leave her to me. Take care of your mother. The Phantom has returned and I do not wish her to worry. I will visit you tonight after you return to the Vicomte's home.

Your Tutor,

O.G.

* * *

Cat smiled at his letter and placed it within the table next to her. She quickly returned to the de Chagny residence upon looking at the clock hanging on the wall. When she walked in the door, she was welcomed by a smack in the face by a drunken Raoul.

"Raoul stop!" Christine yelled from a distance.

"Where were you brat?" Raoul ordered. "You scared your mother half to death!" He kicked her. "Answer me!"

"No!" Christine yelled.

"I'm...sorry," Cat choked out as Raoul continued to kick her over and over again. Her nearly healed cracked rib had now been broken along with another one by his abuse.

"No your not!" Delilah stated. "I saw you at the Opera House with that stupid cat! You're setting up a trap so I can't sing!"

"I was not!" Cat yelled and fell back as Raoul hit her again.

"Never raise your voice to my daughter again!" Raoul yelled. "And how dare you? After everything we've done for you!"

"Beating me is not what I wanted or what Christine wanted on herself!" Cat defended strongly although her body was pretty beaten up.

Raoul was now exploding and continued to use that anger on Cat. Christine, being beaten by Raoul long ago, stood back and watched in frightment, tears pouring out her eyes.

Once Raoul was finished, he walked out with Delilah who smiled pleasingly, most likely going to the Opera House for Delilah's rehersals.

Christine immediately ran over to Cat's side and tried to hup her baby but Cat pushed her away. Slowly and painfully with broken ribs, broken arm, and bruised face, Cat got up to head to her room.

There, she sat on the bed in agony but refused to cry out the pain. Erik was totally correct, Raoul was never to be trusted, not to ever be considered a father to any daughter or husband to one such as Christine. But Raoul had harmed Cat, and as much as she hated Raoul, she would not let Erik kiss him just to start up another rumor with the Phantom's return. This had to be a secret.

So Cat sat there in pain, swallowed by darkness and her very own solitutde.

* * *

_Please Review for me! I love comments but get so few of them! _

_"Leave a little contribution in the little box!"-Labyrinth_


	15. Reaction

_Another really short update and so will the next couple of chapters be but there will be more updates. I am sadly diappointed in the reviews but I highly thank the two that did review my last chappy! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: See other chapters!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Reaction

Christine came in the next two days with a doctor to bandage her rubs and give her medicine for any pain. Their only aliby they could conjure was that Cat had gotten hurt backstage while helping out preparing for the new Opera to be preformed with Delilah as the star once more.

Cat said nothing for five days straight, refusing all eye contact as well. When she was able to walk well, she got in a carriage to go to the Opera House with some cat food and toys. For the next week, she would leave the stuff for Fat Hampton inside the mirror door but she absolutely refused to go see Erik. She avoided Raoul and Delilah during this time, never speaking once to Christine.

After a month of the beating incident, Cat was walking rather well, the bruises in her face were gone but both arm and ribs were still broken. With one good arm, she helped people behind the scenes during the new production on the stage.

When she entered the Prima Dona room though one morning, she found Erik lookin at her through the mirror, with a suprised face. He immediately walked into the room and grabbed her good arm before she could go anywhere.

"It's ok. It's just a broken arm and some broken ribs," Cat reassured him quickly as she saw the anger glare radiating from his eyes.

"The Vicomte did this didn't he?" Erik asked gently although she was wiser then that.

"He was drunk. But the doctor says I'll be able to make a full recovery in another two months," Cat explained as Erik let her arm loose.

Erik growled in fustration, which kind of suprised Cat. He turned from her and sat down on the seat near by the bed.

"Forgive me Cat. I told you I would not let him harm you and yet he had. When you did not show up that night or many after, I thought the worst had happened. he will suffer what he has done to you Cat," Erik stated rubbing his head.

"As much as I wish there was something you can do I must not let you kill him," Cat said sitting on the bed. "The Phantom has returned but to kill Raoul de Chagny is not much of an entrance. There are many ways to cause Raoul pain."

"And I suspect Delilah was involved in this plan of yours?" Erik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could she not be? She's the one who caused the broken arm," Cat stated angerily. "And Christine did nothing to stop Raoul."

"Christine? She allowed you to be harmed?" he questioned in a suprised tone.

"Yeah, but I suspect Raoul broke her a long time ago," Cat replied. "He finds me as a challenge. How can I ever be related to that kind of a creature?"

"It's true that you are nothing like him in the slightest but you cannot change who you are. But I will stop him from hurting you and Christine from now on," Erik stated. "In fact, how would you like to help the Phantom Ghost once more during the play two nights from tonight?"

"As long as it doesn't envolve me killing someone, except Delilah. I would love to wring her neck in my hands," Cat said very evilly. "Oh, and do I get to wear the mask?"

"Nay, you will be my assitant that is in Raoul's view so he can not blame you for any of my actions. Be here tomorrow morning to deliver a message from the Opera Ghost. I have an Opera I wish to test on the stage," Erik announced. "And this time, the world will hear your voice."

"Raoul won't allow it," Cat stated.

"Trust me,"Erik replied which caused Cat to smirk.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Sirrus's Sister-_wow! I love it i love it i love it! Awesome chapter, I'm anxious to find out what Erik is going to do, or what Cat is going to do to hide her beating.

(Thanks so much! Here is Eriks reaction for you!)

_theNightEnchantress-_This was a good ch. I can't wait til the next one. though you might want to read over the ch. because Christine goes to hup Cat and Erik is going to kiss Raoul

(Erik kiss Raoul? Oh well, thanks for your kind review!)


	16. Stunts, Trouble

_Wow! So many reviews! Me so happy! Please keep reviewing and more updates are on their way. The more review, the faster the updates!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you?_

* * *

Chapter 16: Stunts, Trouble

Cat knew very little about the plan, which is what Erik wanted. The play started, and Cat looked around behind the set, a worried expression was very clearly written across her face. There were rumors amongst the cast that Firmin, Andre, and Raoul had recieved a letter from the Opera Ghost (which Cat delievered herself) and that the new Opera was supose to star Cat, but Raoul reminded Andre and Firmin of her condition whereas Delilah was pleased to accept the role in her place.

The play was fairly good, about a young man in search for a new world and how he falls in love with a young princess. And as always, the audience fell in love with Delilah as the main role.

During Act 3, Cat began to get rather nervous since Erik hasn't done anything yet. Suddenly a deep yet familiar voice interupted the preformance.

"Did I not instruct that Catherine Revue woud play the leading role?" Erik's voice bellowed.

"It's him! The Phantom of the Opera has really returned!" some of the ballet preformers screamed.

Suddenly, a scence dropped hard onto Delilah, perhaps breaking a rib, and Raoul was immediately at her side. Then, another scene caught fire near the fallen "princess".

Cat turned around and bumped into a shadow. Immediately, upon recognizing the cloak, she turned back around and pretended that now one was there.

"So, trying to repeat history?" Cat whispered to the shadow.

"Don't presume my actions,' Erik replied. "The scene won't catch the whole building on fire."

"CATHERINE!" they heard Raoul yell from the stage, obviously ticked off although he and some other preformers were quite busy helping the destressed Delilah.

"I better go before he gets suspious," Cat said.

"I'll be watching," Erik reassured her before she left his side to the stage.

Cat hurried to the stage where she saw the men lift the fallen scene off of Delilah as some paramedics rushed into the theatre. Raoul, upon seeing Cat, left Delilag and started to march towards her. Cat held her ground. He wouldn't dare harm her in front of everyone.

"Will she be alright?" Cat asked unconcerningly.

"You have something to do with this, I know you do!" Raoul exclaimed.

"How could I if you've been staring at me all night?" Cat questioned as she raised her voice a bit.

Raoul grabbed her good arm roughly. "I WILL find out what has happened this night. And even though my dear ange is hurt, I refuse to let you sing!" Raoul stated angerily.

"You can't force me to do anything!" Cat yelled. "You're not my father!"

"Dear girl, I don't have to be. I'm your legal guardian by marriage and as your guardian I say that this place is unfit for young singers. Infact, I forbid you from ever returning here!" Raoul commanded.

"You can't do that! No matter if you lock me up in a cell, I WILL always return here!" Cat exclaimed.

"Oh really? Now there's an idea," Raoul said. "What if I was to threaten the life of a dear friend of yours?" Cat looked at him strangely. "Do

not play jokes with me girl, I have heard you talking to him! You forget that I know where his lair is!"

"You can't harm a ghost," Cat stated firmly though Raoul could see the fear in her eyes.

"Can't I? I have many ways that I could kill him. But I would rather have him suffer a thousand deaths then to watch him be hanged," Raoul stated. "And you my dear will help me."

"I'd rather die!" Cat exclaimed once more.

"All in due time, my dear, all in due time," Raoul stated as he forced her out of the Opera House, leaving the Phantom to watch helplessly (not hearing the conversation) as Cat turned to look up at where he was, signaling him to stay away. And so he did.


	17. Arrested?

_Short chappy! I know...I know...but hey! At least it's an update! Sorri guys but I've been in Hawaii and all over the place since school ended. But now I have some time left on my shoulders so I will be updating as fast as I can. Please forgive such short chapters! I can't promise the next one to be longer!_

_Disclaimer: No...as always...I don't own anything based on Phantom of the Opera._

_Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Arrested?

It had been six months since the "accident" at the Opera House, which had been closed for good because of Raoul. And on a peculilar side of things, Delilah as well as Raoul were rather nice to Cat, given the fact that she was forced to be locked in her room. But to her surprise, Erik visited her most nights by either leaving a note with some music or by showing up in person at her window. Always, he asked, about Raoul, but Cat was always kept him in the dark...at least for his own safety.

Erik new that Raoul starved poor Cat sometimes, and so, he also delivered food with his letters. Everyone thought the Phantom was cruel, but Raoul changed the whole definition of the meaning of that word.

Cat had fully recovered from her previous injurgies over the six months thanks to the medicine that Erik also brought to her from time to time. During that time period, Cat had created four pieces of music that Erik had also created lyrics for.

One morning however, everything changed. Raoul walked into the room with a very large grin across his face.

"Good news my dear," Raoul announced. "You won't have to be living with us any longer."

"Really?" Cat asked excitedly. "Wait-where would I be staying?"

"Come in," Raoul ordered rather loudly and in a strange tone.

Suddenly, like a gust of air, a bunch of bobbies (police officers) marched into the room and gathered Cat in cuffs and chains.

"Catherine Revue, you are under the arrest for the murder of Claire Revue and for the accidents pretaining to the Opera House," one police man stated as he cuffed her.

"What?" Cat exclaimed. "But I didn't do any of it!" She began to struggle.

"You have the right to remain silent," another officer began. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." They began to walk her out of the house.

Christine immediately ran and fought against the police to get to Cat.

"Please," she begged. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Christine no!" Raoul stated and grabbed her to the side of the house.

"Let me go," both women screamed, trying to get to one another.

Cat was put into a cell with two other women, obviously hookers of some sorts. Not facing the women, Cat moved to the corner of the cell where she sat and held in her tears, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them.  
"What's up wit' you?" one of the women asked.

"Yeah, what are you in for?" the other one questioned.

"Murder," Cat bellowed. "But they're wrong. Raoul staged all of this, but I don't know why."

"Raoul de Chagny?" the first one asked. "Are you that annoying brat who sings so horribly?"

"No," Cat cried out. "I don't even know how I can be HIS daughter."

"I didn't know there were two daughters," the second one stated. "The only other child of Christine de Chagny I heard about was with the Phantom."

"Yeah but she's much too pretty to be the daughter of a dark monster," the first one retorted.

"The Phantom's not a monster," Cat exclaimed. "Raoul de Chagny is the REAL monster!"

"What's your name?" they asked.

"Catherine," she replied.

"Catherine?" the first one repeated. "Aw man. You can't be the Phantom's kid...anyway, the name's Trish."

"And mine's Marie," the second one stated. "I could've sworn the name of the Phantom's babe was Christine like her mum."

"It was," Trish replied. "Bless her soul."

"Yeah," Marie turned to Cat. "Well, hate to break it to you kid, but you better face it. You're stuck her for a few days."

"But don't go scaring her," Trish exclaimed. "We'll take of ya kid. The police are nasty things but we'll keep ya safe."

"Thanks," Cat said with a fake smile. "I think."


	18. Paper Faces on Parade

_I'm sooooooo sorri you guys. I've gone through Band Camp for the last time and it has been exhausting. I hope you guys forgive and even though I can't promise a faster update, I promise to continue the story! Besides Band Camp, my father has been in the hospital and so most of my time is spent with him. Again, forgive me and I hope you like the update!_

_Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BASED ON PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!_

_

* * *

Erik: ABOUT TIME!_

Me: Sorri...starts to pout

Cat: HEY! Leave her alone! It's not her fault!

Erik: Who's side are you on?

Cat: Her's!

Me: HAHAHA! does the nana dance, Cat following my actions

Erik: OH SHUT UP!

Me: Please review!

Cat: Yeah! Review Review Review Review!

* * *

Chapter 18: Paper Faces on Parade

"Catherine Revue, you have a vistor!" one fat policeman screeched as he pulled out his keys to the cell as well as some cuffs to bind Cat's hands together once more. She was roughly grabbed and forced into a seperate room down the hall where she was to await at the cold table in the center for her vistor.

"Catherine!" Christine exclaimed as she ran into the room, clutching her sobbing daughter to her chest with so much regret and fustration.

"I didn't do it," Cat admitted through her sobs. "I swear, I didn't!"

"I know Cat," Christine stated, holding her child tightly. "I know!" She sobbed with her child, praying to God to take away such pain. Had she not been through enough already? It was a couple of minutes later that they sat down, still holding hands while taking deep breathes. "Cat, I know you had been visiting the Phantom of the Opera."

Cat gasped, pulling back in fear, knowing Christine was in Raoul's full control. "You can't kill him!" she immediately protested, standing while pure rage was written clearly accross her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Christine admitted softly, looking down at the table with shame in her eyes. "Not now. Not that the two of you have already met."

Listening carefully to her mother's words, Cat took her seat again though never returning her hand as she studied the strange person who once stood fearless in front of an audience of thousands. It had been so long since then, yet there was still some hint of defiance within her that wanted to burn.

"I have a story to tell you Cat," Christine began slowly, shakily as she moved her hands to her lap where the trembling began to grow. "I'm sorry this couldn't come sooner but now I fear it is too late as I speak."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Erik being together," Cat questioned slowly as well, watching Christine's movements with interest. "I have heard the tale from his mouth already."

"No Cat, it is not that," Christine responded, closing her eyes as if to block a memory from passing. "This story is about your father."

"I don't want to hear anything about that disgusting creep!" Cat screamed, punching the table as her body trembled, tears forming in her eyes once more. She turned from Christine, not ready to hear more and ready to return to her cell with the hookers.

"What?" Christine asked as she opened her eyes, looking at Cat strangely. "Cat...Raoul is not your father."

"What?" Cat exclaimed as she turned back to her mother. "It has to be! Is he dead? Can I see him?"

"I believe the two of you have met already," her mother stated with a giggle. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself. I know he doesn't believe you exist, and I blame myself for that, but when I see you in the Opera House so happy-like with what you do, what you plan to do, I can see almost a split image of him over you. And I must admit, it frightens me."

"But...who?" Cat questioned herself as she thought over her memories. "MARK?"

Christine burst out laughing. "Oh heavens no!" she stated, taking deep breathes to calm down. Once calm, she looked directly into Cat's eyes, something in her daughter screaming to know the truth. "Your father...Cat...is...the Phantom of the Opera," she admitted, taking her daughter's hand. "You are the Phantom's daughter."

"TIME'S UP!" the guard shouted as two other officers walked into the room, grabbing a shocked Cat out of her mother's clutches and back into the cell. Cat stumbled around, ignoring the concerns of the two hookers as she walked over to the barred window and peered out towards the Opera House that peeked from over a small building.

Her father was there. The Phantom, the ghost, her tutor, her friend, and her father. HER father. The child of the man who was thought immortal, cruel, indecent, so many stories that Cat could hardly believe. She was the child of a man with a bounty on his head that made him richer then that of the queen of England. She was the child of a man who had been there to save her, teach her to sing, and yet was not there when Raoul abused her. His child. She was Erik's daughter. The Phantom's daughter.

* * *

_Remember, please review...and thanks again for being so paitent._


	19. Hell Hath

_Two chapter's in one night? I'm good! Sorri guys but this is the last one for the night. I have school tomorrow and I won't be home till Saturday! _

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BASED ON PHANTOM OF THE OPERA_

**_BUT I DO OWN CAT! HA! IN YOUR FACE!_**

_...sorri, got a little carried away, back to the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Hell Hath No Fury Like Raoul's Scorn

"Cat?" Trish called out to the girl who stood cowered in the corner, looking out of the window with great saddness in her eyes. "Girl, what's wrong wit' you?"

Cat stayed, unspoken actions towards the women in the cell. She had been this way since returning from the visitor's area. Always silent, never moving, not even attempting to eat anything brought to them during the day. The hookers tried constantly but the girl was a stone wall. All Cat could do was think of him...the Phantom...her father. What would he say if he learned the truth? There was so much doubt in her mind that she was even the Phantom's child. Could Christine be wrong? She had no reason to be but was this just another trick set up by Raoul. All kinds of thoughts ran through the young girl's mind and yet she spoke not a word about it. But the main concern within her is what to do now?

"Just leave her alone Trish," Marie stated. "It's hard for tha girl to be stuck in 'ere for so long. You remember those days right?"

"Ah, the good ol' days," Trish said with a smirk, tilting her head back as she looked at the ceiling.

"Catherine Revue!" shouted the old police officer that had been working in the building for a short time. He was as friendly as anyone could be to them, always asking the hookers if they needed anything and was even risking to haul stuff in for them. He even brought half-decent meals for Cat to eat and was sad to see her decline everyday that he worked.

"What's up old man?" Trish asked.

"Cat's bein' transferred," he stated slowly, sadly as he looked to the girl who huddled in the corner.

"Transferred?" the hookers exclaimed.

"Yup," the old man responded sadly again, surprised to see the young girl turn her head to them.

"To where?" Marie questioned angerily.

Raoul suddenly appeared, walking out from behind a wall, apparently listening to them. A wicked grin spread accross his face as he looked to the now angry girl in the back.

"You pig!" Trish yelled. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Shut up wench," Raoul growled. "Come here Catherine, I fear you are no longer safe in Paris."

"And who are you to care for my sake?" Cat's voice croaked angerily as she stumbled over to the bars, surprising the hookers and the old man.

"I have every right as your father," Raoul barked back at her.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Cat screamed as she threw herself at the bars, the hookers having to pull her back in attempt not to hurt herself.

"I dare to think otherwise," Raoul stated back.

"I'm not leaving with you!" Cat shouted, spating in Raoul's face although her weak body begged to differ.

Raoul wiped the spit from his face and nodded to someone behind the wall that blocked the trio's view. Two other police officers appeared as another person was dragged into the room.

"Erik!" Cat cried out, rushing to the bars once more, hands reaching out to the Phantom. The hooker's backing away in shock.

"Cat," Erik called out but choked as the officers pulled on his arms, blood running down his bruised face.

"What did you do to him?" Cat questioned, fresh tears spilling down her face, as the ghost's eyes fell from her face, wracked with pain.

"Found him near the Opera House," Raoul responded as he dared to near the bars once more. "Looking for his pupil I suppose. I hear there's a huge bounty on his head. But, Catherine, since you are MY DAUGHTER, I will give you a choice to save this...friend of yours. And to even more generous, I'll even give you a day to decide."

"What do you want?" Cat sobbed, staring hard at the Phantom with pleading eyes.

Raoul nodded to the officers a second time, one of them moving to the cell, pushing Cat back as he began to open the bars. Cat gasped as they forced the Phantom into the cell, onto the ground where he grunted from the impact. Cat was immediately at his side, wrapping her weak arms around his broken form. Raoul growled at this.

"Your first choice," he began roughly. "I will let the Phantom go and take into my power a way to force the bounty off his head for good IF you agree to the murder of Claire Revue AND sign the contract that legally makes you my daughter."

"If she agrees to the murder, she'll be hanged!" Marie exclaimed.

"She'll die if she signs that contract," Eirk coughed as he attempted to stand, Cat's arms stalling him.

"What's the other choice?" Cat's voice questioned through her sobs.

"The other choice," Raoul began angerily. "The Phantom wil be displayed for the public to view without any police escorts as protection while you will return to America to be forever bound from Paris." He growled one last time. "I will return this time tomorrow." And with a final, wicked smirk he turned to leave with the younger police officers.

Trish and Marie sat on the opposite side of the cage as the old man disappeared, returning shortly with a first aid kit, in which Cat accepted kindly while helping Erik to lean against the wall.

"So...you're really the Phantom of the Opera?" Trish asked shakily as she watched Cat begin to help the man with a distorted face. Marie smacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't bother the poor guy!" she stated. "Course he is!"

"Friends of yours?" Erik asked quietly as he watched the hookers begin to argue. Cat smirked.

"Yeah," she croaked back, trembling slightly as her weak body began to break down. How could she talk to this man now? Her father! She wanted to sob and cry out in utter joy in his arms. Yet, he had no idea. Erik grabbed her wrist to and pulled her to his chest, concerned with her trembling, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Cat broke down in his arms, crying like a sad child would. How could anyone believe this man to be cruel?

"You must return to the Americas," Erik stated slowly as he began to rub her back.

Cat shook her head against the wide chest. "I won't leave knowing that you will be displayed like a wild animal that no one has ever seen before," she admitted through her cries.

"You can't stay here either," Erik said softly, almost fatherly. "Raoul may be your father but he is not a kind person. The minute you sign the papers, you'll seal your fate. A fate worse then death."

Cat hissed at the mention that Raoul was her father. In truth, she was thrilled she wasn't, but she was worried that if Raoul knew about her and what he would do when he learned she wasn't. She pulled away from Erik.

"Either way, your life is screwed," Trish stated as she walked over, sitting next to them. Marie rushed over and slapped her on the back of the head again. "What? You know it's true!"

"She's right Marie," Cat agreed. "If I go to the Americas I have no one there to take me in. If I stay here then my life belongs to Raoul." She looked into Erik's eyes. "But I'm going to give it a night to think about my decision."

Erik nodded reluctantly. "Though I wish I could make it for you, it is your voice alone that Raoul will listen to," he stated. "But Cat, you will always be my friend, my pupil, and I would rather suffer a life of ridicule then to watch you hang for a murder you did not commit."

"Aw," Trish and Marie said together.

Both Cat and Erik blushed. As the hours grew late, the old man delievered food and even sent in more First Aid items. The four people found that they could waste the hours singing and chatting, never speaking of Raoul's offers to Cat or Erik.

When Trish and Marie fell asleep, Erik and Cat moved far into the corner where they could talk more quietly.

"You said you see me as your pupil, your friend," Cat began slowly as Erik pulled her into his fatherly embrace. "But I see you as more of like my father and oh I wish I could tell you everything running through my head."

"Sh," he said softly. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Cat disagreed. "Listen to me Erik. I'm going to sign the contract tomorrow...NO don't try to stop me. While I'm signing the contracts, I want you to go and get my mother out of Paris. I'll be fine...don't worry."

Erik sighed, turning his head from her. "If you wish it," he agreed. "Christine might be able to help you, but please Cat, do not admit to the murder so quickly. I'll find a way to bring the real killer to justice."

"And have another bounty on your head?" Cat exclaimed. "Don't even try to risk it!"

"Cat, I have had bounties on my head all of my life," Erik told her softly. "Raoul would be taking off one of the thousands that still thrive. Do not fret over me. I have lived through more then anything Raoul could dream of throwing my way." He sighed. "Now sleep, you're going to need a lot of rest for this week." Cat was soon to argue but Erik began to sing gently, sending Cat's mind into a world of possibilities.


End file.
